


春归

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 渣攻贱受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 幸春的本篇，春归，三篇之间没有直接关系。第一篇是未完结，也不会完结了。第二篇是归向死亡的故事。第三篇是获得归宿的故事。
Relationships: 纪零
Kudos: 1





	春归

**Author's Note:**

> 幸春的本篇，春归，三篇之间没有直接关系。  
> 第一篇是未完结，也不会完结了。  
> 第二篇是归向死亡的故事。  
> 第三篇是获得归宿的故事。

［耽美］唯一*  
前言  
先写正传再写后传再写前传好像成了我的习惯，那些书写得烂又卖得好的网文作家正是这么干的吧……总之，这是《出现》的前传，奇迹的诗人陨落的故事。（未完结）  
1  
和朴律的相爱就像是一场梦，又像是时光流淌下被淹没的一片三角洲。无论哪个元素都美，除了幸春自己。他觉得自己就像是闯入仙境的流浪汉，朴律却说他才是最美的那一个。  
就在几天前，夏季一个晚风柔和的夜晚，幸春还没有落入这样一个温柔乡中。他只是在街口散漫着，悠闲地靠着白桦树，迎接晚风的吹拂。像幸春这样尚未婚配的貌美Omega很少在夜晚走上街头，但他就是喜欢闲逛，罔顾自己的信息素像海浪似的冲刷得那些Alpha心烦意乱。要问为什么他的父母没有管制他，问就是他的父母早就不知道哪儿去了，幸春相当于是一个孤儿，从小双亲失踪，独自在小市闯荡。  
这也只是一个普通的夏季夜晚而已。路灯的光温和地扫在深绿色灌木绿植的叶片上，未婚的蝉拖长了声音招引着异性同伴，画眉在金丝般的柳枝间卿卿我我。幸春在路灯下走走停停，穿着连帽衫，手中偶尔拿着棉花糖什么的。他走过一个拐角，来到了河边光线稀少的小钓鱼台。  
朴律就站在上面看河。彼时他还没有扎起马尾，亚麻色的披肩卷发像黄金似的垂下来；他披着一件印着眼纹的外套，穿着仿佛被人剪开又完美地缝合的吊带衣裤，戴着顶打了几个补丁的圆边帽。幸春毫无戒备地凑上去搭讪，这个Alpha实在讨人喜欢。  
“讨人喜欢？”朴律并不这么认为，“从小到大还没有人这么说过我。承蒙厚爱，不胜荣幸。”幸春听出了他话里浓浓的讽刺意味，不禁十分疑惑地问：“你刚才正在做什么不能被打断的事吗？”  
朴律用看死人的眼神看了他一眼，深深地叹了口气：“很好。我在作诗。现在你可以嘲笑我了。”  
“作诗？”幸春来了兴致，“我想听听，你能说两首吗？”  
“不能。你这个蠢Omega难道不知道戒备一点吗，大晚上的不要出来瞎逛。”朴律听起来还是很凶，不过语气缓和了那么一点儿。幸春凑近他嗅了嗅，惊喜地说：“你的信息素居然是橘子花的味道。”  
“是啊，你的信息素也是很奇怪的海水味。”朴律说，他想说的其实是“不像Omega信息素味道的海水味”，但并没说出口。幸春凑得更近了点，他忍不住摸了摸对方看起来很柔顺的蓝色长发，喃喃道：“怎么会有这么像大海的人。”  
“像吗？也没人这么说过我。”幸春笑着往后倾身，靠上栏杆理了理头发，“我很喜欢你。我们可以交往吗？”  
一切开始得就是这么草率，朴律难以置信地看着他，脱口而出：“和我？你不是和男朋友吵架了赌气的吧？”  
“哪儿啊。我还没有过男朋友。”幸春打了个哈欠，“吻我吧。”  
朴律摇了摇头，不能接受这么一个扯淡的要求。于是幸春便靠上来，给了他一个浅浅的颊吻。  
“你干什么！”朴律连着后退了几步，脸红了。  
“我中意你。我到现在都还不知道你的名字呢。”“朴律。我叫朴律。”朴律逃跑似的掩饰着内心的波澜回答道。  
“你好，”幸春朝着他伸出手，“我是幸春。请多指教。”

第二天二人一起出去吃饭。幸春最近的设计卖得很好，于是就请了他一顿火锅，不愧是小市，大夏天的火锅店人满为患，二人好不容易才找到一个清静点的位置。  
接下来是互换个人信息时间。幸春得知朴律比他小两岁，正如一切不得意的诗人那样，似乎没什么正式的工作，东打工西打工。这家伙的学历很成问题，不知道究竟是辍学了还是没考上。他越发好奇对方的诗究竟是什么样子了。  
“不能让我看看你的诗吗？”他问。  
朴律嫌弃地看了他一眼，说：“算了吧。等着你嘲笑我还是怎么的。”  
“你觉得写得不好？”  
“根本不是！”朴律提高了声音，脸有点红。幸春意识到这人确实才脱离少年期不久——也许还尚未脱离少年期——他说：“那你为什么不肯给我看。”  
“激将法早三百年就被玩腻了。”朴律又嫌弃地看他一眼，把手机备忘录打开放在幸春面前的桌子上：“好好看，好好学。你这个愚蠢的家伙。”  
幸春无语地拿起手机。  
过了两分钟，他又倒回去重看。  
过了十分钟，朴律不耐烦起来，已经吃得差不多了，他问：“你看完没啊？”  
“看完了，”幸春捂着嘴把手机还给他，强忍住想要哀嚎的冲动。他从小就非常喜欢星空，也喜欢吟咏星星，奈何老天爷把他的天赋都点到设计上了，吟咏星空实在不是他的强项。现在遇到这么一个诗性点满又同样热爱星空的人，简直好像凉水遇到沸油，火花四溅。  
羡慕冲昏了他的头脑，他努力稳定了一下情绪，说：“你一定会成为一个了不得的诗人。”  
“是吗？”朴律嗤笑一声，夺过自己的手机，“我倒很愿意拿这些东西去卖钱，要卖得掉的话我也不至于混得这么惨。”  
是哦，幸春意识到这件事，沉默下来，朴律这种四海为家的人，若是没有稳定收入来源是很难和谁有一段稳定的恋爱关系的。  
“我可以替你联系出版社，但你要知道，现在诗集已经很不容易卖了。”他说。  
“我也清楚。你是个设计师，要混碗饭吃很容易，但我也是有自知之明的，我除了作诗以外没有别的技能。要跟你谈恋爱，没可能。”朴律说出结论。  
一阵令人恐怖的沉默，旁边桌有个小女孩哭嚎起来。幸春顶着撕心裂肺的哭声勇敢地迎上朴律的目光，说：“那至少留个联系方式。”  
“哈？”朴律一挑眉，拿起手机，“微信还是QQ？别想多了我不玩微信。”他狡黠地笑了。  
幸春再次无语，这人给他一种很奇怪的感觉，总觉得现在他这样并不是他的本来面目。真实的他究竟是什么样的人呢？

晚上。  
QQ上跳出来一条消息，是朴律，问他“有空吗”。  
“要干什么？”幸春回过去。  
对方没回答他，始终没有回答，一直到这个晚上结束都杳无音信。  
真是个奇怪的人，幸春想。

过了几天，他在推送中注意到了一条消息。  
“星空下的奇迹，本世纪最璀璨的星空诗集即将发售>>>”  
2  
“这到底是怎么回事？为什么突然就火了？”  
在小市出版社的A型大厦里，幸春震惊地瞪着朴律，仅仅过了一天对方已经是另外一个样子，那身破破烂烂的衣服换成了正式的西装，看起来价格不菲，但不是高订。“订制的还要十天才能出来。”朴律说。  
“怎么回事？被看中了？”  
“确实。我原本总是有点逃避用这些诗去赚钱，但……”朴律说了几句又不说了，脸有点红，“没事，总之看起来愿意买书的人不少。”  
“你的诗确实值得……等一下。”幸春看到了宣发文案里的某句引用一下子停下来，“这是什么？”  
这只是一个思想的碎片。朴律一开始藏着掖着不肯给他看，最后还是给他看了。  
“这是，奇迹啊……”  
《星空之瞳》的确是个奇迹，它是朴律写给幸春的诗。这正是朴律被诗刊编辑一眼看中的原因，也正是出版社敢于宣称他的书是本世纪最优秀星空诗集的原因。这无疑是现代诗中星空吟咏诗的巅峰，会成为未来也无人能超越的经典。  
“我的笔名是纪元，”朴律笑着说，“那首诗前面按了致幸春。我没钱买花啊戒指什么的，只能送你首诗了。”  
“谢谢你！这是我收到过的最认真的礼物了……”幸春热泪盈眶，紧紧抱住他，“我决定今天就是我的生日了。”  
“什么？”朴律大吃一惊。  
“我是孤儿，生日都是随便定的，改了也无所谓。何况我早就不记得原来的那个了。”幸春笑了起来，吻了朴律一下。大厦里的其他人都装作没看见他们，但这事回头肯定是要被编进花絮的。“给我过个生日吧。”  
“那感情好……”朴律牵着他的手走出大厦，“我其实也是孤儿，不过不是从小父母双亡。只是他们死得太早，我甚至都不记得他们的样子。”  
气氛有些沉重。两人去喝酒，喝着喝着就都醉了，然后跑回幸春家里去滚床单。  
“不……我不想在这种意识不清醒的状态下做，虽然我想和你做……”幸春迷迷糊糊地笑嘻嘻地说，“朴律，你身上的花香味真好闻……”  
“你身上的海水味道倒是很难闻。”朴律说。幸春觉得心被伤到了，嘟囔道：“谁会把这种话直接说出来啊。”  
“我。我朴律就是会。”朴律终于成功脱掉了最后一件西服套，“太难脱了。”  
“你穿着也不好看，你穿吊带连衣裤比较好看。”  
朴律瞥了他一眼，没说话。  
说得好像每天只穿连帽衫的人有什么资格说我似的……  
距离他们互换真名才几天而已，朴律就已经忍不住想和幸春上床了。在床上这个尤物不止一次诱惑他，摆出各种诱人的姿态，而本人却毫无知觉，朴律简直要怀疑他到底是不是故意的。事实是幸春确实不知道一个Omega的什么姿势会对Alpha造成巨大杀伤力，因此总是不经意间流露出一两分稚嫩的风情，明明已经是二十岁的成年人了却还像个孩子一样。  
“幸春，我们上床吧。”朴律拦住正要把被子拉到脸上盖住的幸春，无比冷静地说。事实上他的小兄弟完全冷静不下来，疯狂叫嚣着要把基因播撒进眼前这个Omega温暖的子宫里。幸春拉下被子疑惑地看了他一眼，笑了。  
“那就来吧，请你不要客气地享用我。”  
朴律的脑子“腾”地一下子就蒙了。  
这完全就是醉话，但……  
当晚蛐蛐在屋外徒劳地鸣叫了一整夜，最后被蝼蚼一镰收割了头颅。蝉和猫头鹰疯狂地唱着，短小精悍的灰色身影像箭一样窜来窜去，最后一切又重归寂静。幸春的抽泣在树叶的沙沙声中依稀可闻。  
第二天，朴律先醒。

“你这家伙真是一点都没客气啊……连、连避孕措施都没有！”  
幸春生气地瞪着朴律，这人吐了吐舌头，有点敷衍地道了个歉：“对不起。”  
“就这就这就这？”幸春拼命嘘他，“真怀孕了就麻烦了，我还是自求多福吧。”  
“多子多福。”  
“什么？？！！！？”  
2  
在这次之后，幸春才意识到朴律就是这样的人。但无奈的是，是他先喜欢上人的，朴律和他在一起纯粹是为了发泄欲望。即便如此他也很满足了，至少和自己喜欢的人在一起了。  
凉风习习的夏夜，两人再次一起出去玩。幸春一直穿着的长袖连帽衫被朴律强行换下来了，现在是和那些Alpha差不多的短袖衬衫。  
“朴律，干嘛非要穿衬衫……”“我喜欢。”  
幸春默默无语，他发现和朴律在一起被他说得哑口无言的时刻实在是很多，朴律很不会看气氛，说话又特别直来直去，甚至带了那么点恶意的挑逗。幸春不明白这是为什么，明明面对着喜欢他的人，却比和常人说话火药味更浓？  
“今天晚上干什么？”  
“我们去看星空吧。”

［耽美］出现  
前言  
对ABO有微小的私设，极其微小：）  
1  
幸春此刻的心情谈不上好，但也不算坏。淡蓝色的天空上有几片薄云，一道飞机尾迹从中穿过。幸春拖着行李走上街头，闲庭信步穿过一条条熟悉的街道。  
街道没变多少，三年的时间毕竟不是什么地方都能焕然一新。街上的尖顶别墅又多了一些，绿化带里的树长大了很多，除此之外几乎没有任何变化。幸春甚至产生一种所有事都没发生过的错觉，只有街上人们嫌恶的眼光能令他想起那些事。  
他出狱了。人人都知道一个淫乱的Omega出狱了。看向他的目光里有厌恶，有色欲，有严厉，但他并不在乎他们。这些路人对他而言已经不再是三年前熟识的邻居，现在他们只是无关紧要的陌生人。  
他在意的只有那个人，他的爱人的眼光。  
幸春先回了家一趟，房子果然被政府回收了。淫乱罪要被处以极高的罚金，他的房子也许都还不够，政府的人甚至有可能大发慈悲给他抹了零头。幸春扔掉以前家里门锁的钥匙，叹了口气往朴律家走去。  
朴律，亚麻色卷发的男性Alpha,曾是这片小区最优秀的诗人，现在也许还是；曾是幸春愿意与之白头偕老的挚爱，现在仍然是。就是他身上那种特殊的气质吸引了幸春，诗性与俗性毫不矛盾地融合在他身上，具体体现就是明明是一个平时再俗套不过的人，却能够在某些特殊的日子把浪漫玩得花样百出，同时绝不会缺位细致入微的关怀体贴。想到他幸春就情不自禁地微笑，他等不及想要见朴律了。  
在监狱里每一次被侵犯，他都会想到朴律，强迫自己的精神不要崩溃，熬过无尽黑夜般的三年去见他的爱人。每一个痛苦的发情期他都会想到他，以前每次幸春发情的时候朴律都把他照顾得很好，就算是自己疲惫不堪也会先满足他。幸春甚至觉得有些愧疚，之前没来得及和他解释一声就离开了，会不会伤到他了呢。  
怀着这种忐忑的心情，他按响了朴律家的门铃。  
很长时间没人应答。接着才响起拖拖沓沓的脚步声，听起来像刚睡醒似的声音在监视器里喊：“谁啊？”  
“是我，朴律。”幸春说。  
那边的人似乎愣住了，然后声音一下子变得狰狞：“你来干什么？”  
门砰地一声开了，幸春从来不知道开门也可以发出那么大的声音，吓得不禁往后退了两步。他的声音有点颤抖：“我……我很想你。你……不希望我来？”  
“你以为你是谁啊，”朴律气笑了，幸春有些不解地看向他，他冷声道：“我巴不得你快滚，脏东西。”  
幸春震惊得说不出话来，门又砰地一声关上，这次发出的声音比前次更大。他后退几步，几乎一下子跌坐在地上。  
脏东西？朴律怎么会这么想？他甚至……连句解释都不愿意听。

这本该是一次美好的出行，幸春和朴律二人自驾前往山清水秀的山村游玩。如果除去那个侵犯他的人的话。  
幸春是个Omega,而朴律是他的Alpha,过不久二人订婚后朴律就会标记他。好巧不巧的是到了发情期的时候朴律正好跑去拍山，幸春被人直接砸开房间门拖了出来，被迫在一家废弃的农舍里野合。等到朴律回来，一切早就结束了，幸春用尽全力才掩饰住自己的疲惫，陪着朴律做了一次之后几乎一头昏倒在床上。  
如果能就这样掩盖过去也好。告诉朴律的话他一定会去找麻烦，他那样的性子会在本地人手中吃亏的。那样的话还不如自己咽下苦果。  
第二天，他才发现自己被昨天那个Alpha标记了。  
几乎是在同一时间，一位警官敲响了他们住处的门，向幸春出示逮捕状。  
“这位先生，有人向我举报你同时与两个Alpha交往，犯了淫乱罪。请跟我走一趟。”  
竟然有照片为证。幸春几乎不敢看身后朴律的脸色，他来不及解释，就这么被关进了拘留所。  
朴律一次也没来看他，甚至在法庭终审判决降下那天都没有来。幸春被判三年。这个社会对Omega还算宽容，但对犯了淫乱罪的Omega要处以同程度Alpha十倍的惩罚，社会也会更加唾弃他们。幸春知道这样的潜规则，但他从来没想到自己竟会被人举报。山清水秀的小山村落后到他难以想象的程度，他就这样锒铛入狱。  
监狱里的黑暗更甚于那天无灯的农舍。三年间，幸春沦为了同室Alpha囚犯们甚至是狱卒的泄欲工具，被侵犯了几百次不止。几乎没有与A同室的Omega罪犯能精神正常地出狱，但幸春做到了，因为支持着他的还有朴律……他知道至少还有他的挚爱会安抚他，包容他。  
三年后，幸春出狱。

朴律从来没觉得这样烦心过。在幸春走后的无数个夜晚他都在想幸春究竟做了些什么，最后勉力回忆起了最后那个夜晚他们做爱时的信息素。在繁春那原本纯粹的海水味信息素里，掺入了一丝凶悍的血腥味，尽管微弱，却顽固不化地驻留在幸春的气息中。他当时没有注意到，现在才后知后觉地意识到那大概是幸春被标记的第一个夜晚，对方的信息素还没有和幸春本人的气味完全融合。从此他对一切血腥味敬而远之，并因此深恨幸春。  
社会不歧视被戴绿帽子的A,却会有无数道揶揄的目光投在他们身上。朴律是个自尊心极强的人，时光没能磨去他的傲气，却被伴侣引来的揶揄目光悄无声息地溶解了。那天他没告诉我，他想，他甚至都没解释一句，那一定是他一直在私通的第三者吧？被本就不忠的人背叛了，似乎也没什么好惋惜的。  
从此他没能再作诗。失去了诗性的他去往商海摸滚爬打，做得风生水起，生活一帆风顺。  
直到再次闻到那掺杂着血腥味的咸涩。

幸春跌跌撞撞地跑到旅馆，却被告知旅馆不会租给他这样的人。他想在路边找张长椅坐下，却没能走到长椅前面，一下子跪在地上。  
他发情了，这次的发情期来得干脆且凶猛，无边的欲火几乎要把他的理智灼烧干净。他拼着最后一丝清明一步一顿地回到朴律家门口，按响门铃。  
“谁啊？”不耐烦的声音。  
“是我，朴律，是我……求求你开门，帮帮我……”  
路人投来厌恶的了然眼光，他不管不顾，最后朴律还是给他开了门，用极度厌恶的眼神看着他。  
“发骚了？还想要我？贱货，去红灯区卖算了。”  
他自从知道了幸春所在的AO同室监狱是什么样子，对幸春就再也没有了一开始纯净甚至是有些天真的印象，取而代之的是近似男妓的淫荡形象。这人的形容并未过多地改变，仍然是清秀帅气的一张脸，垂到腰际的水蓝色马尾，还有一双蓝得像是高原晴空的眼睛。但想到潜伏在这样清纯的外表下的竟是一个自甘堕落的灵魂，自己还曾深爱过这样的灵魂，他就感觉到一阵恶心，从此再也没办法以正常的方式看待事物，先以恶看人成为了他的习惯。  
“是发情期……求求你帮帮我，只有三天，我没有地方能去了。”幸春苦苦哀求道，眼中盈满了泪水，“我可以解释的，不是你想的那样……呜！”  
朴律粗暴地把他拖进屋，一把关上门，连幸春的一缕头发被夹在门缝里都没注意到。因此当他一脚把幸春踹倒在地上的时候，幸春发出一声哀鸣，伸出手攥住自己的头发。  
“就你这样的贱东西，既然有脸跑回来，就要做好受到惩罚的准备。发情期？我根本什么都没闻到！”朴律的怒火再也抑制不住，他咆哮着：“有一套刑具，我已经为你准备了三年了！”  
幸春惊恐地看着他拿出一套束具，一件一件套在自己身上。他想挣扎，却被发情热弄得浑身无力，不得不顺从着对方戴上了刑具。  
他被拴在餐桌旁边。两个铁环箍在大腿上，上面系着的锁链拴到了暖气管道上；双手的锁链被吊在天花板的灯架上，他的手肘几乎得抬得和脸颊一样高才能不受手铐勒紧的痛苦。但偏偏朴律并不想让他好过，两对锁链并没有在同一条重力方向线上，他的身体弓得近乎水平，得迈出一条腿才能保持平衡。  
“别这样，”在被戴刑具的间隙，幸春惊恐地喃喃道，“朴律，别这样……！当时没有解释是我的错，警官逼得太紧了……拜托听我解释好吗……啊。”  
朴律毫不犹豫地给了他一巴掌，冷笑着说：“我懒得听你解释。你害得我再也没法作诗了。你以为我还爱你吗？贱货，我是恨你啊。”  
幸春愣住了，再也说不出一句话来。他颤抖着身子站住的时候，哽咽着说：“对不起。”  
“对不起？”朴律冷笑着揪起他的头发，整洁的发辫早散了，幸春现在完全就是个不顾一切求爱的Omega，和红灯区服下催情剂的那些并没有什么区别，他厌恶地想。  
“贱货，你被标记了那天怕是心甘情愿吧。你和他私通多久了？是我没法满足你了？算了你不用说了，像你这种人我根本就懒得和你说话。”  
“并不是这样的！”幸春一下子清醒了，发情热退去，化作了急迫的想要解释的心情，“我当时刚好到发情期，没有力气反抗……呜啊！”  
朴律一脚踹上他的肚子，他疼得想蜷缩起身体，刚动了一下就感觉到手腕被手铐上锋利的内嵌刀片割开。血腥味一下子逸散开来，和咸涩的海水味信息素一起在室内漂浮着。朴律冷笑道：“又是发情期，不要以为你借着这个就能推脱掉一切，所谓的巧合都是借口。要是你还不想手腕被割断，就好好站着别发出声音来，不然我可不能保证我不会再打你。”幸春只得忍着疼断断续续地说：“求求你听完，我、我并没有和谁，私通……啊啊。”  
这次朴律完全没留手，他拿起刚才刑具中的一件扬起来。幸春还没看清那是什么，他就精准地抽在幸春的臀缝上。幸春一下子疼得说不出话来，满眼都是生理性泪水，想要蜷缩起身子却又做不到，身体的颤抖更厉害了，本就发情了的身体被这样惩罚，会在痛苦之上再加痛苦。幸春没有受虐倾向，这样的鞭打只会让他痛苦不堪，没有任何生理或者心理上的快感。但朴律似乎更加幸灾乐祸了，他放下鞭子又踹了幸春一脚，幸春疼得全身的肌肉都绷紧了，眼神失了焦距，无神地看着地面。  
“别狡辩了贱货。呆在监狱你又做了哪个黑老大的男宠？这么副好皮囊，被人上了多久？”朴律说，“从里到外都是脏的，到底有什么脸来见我。”  
他说完就通通通走到卧室，直接把门锁上。幸春还没感受完身体上的疼痛就觉得心口仿佛被剜了一刀，他挣扎着想要挽留对方，却无论如何都碰不到他的一丝衣角。  
“朴律……不……”

幸春的信息素仍然会让他产生生理冲动，却再也无法让他心醉神迷了。闻到那丝若有若无的血腥味他就觉得心口发堵，接着是厌恶的惊涛拍岸，恨不得把幸春整个人撕碎成一片片的。他想了很久究竟该怎样折磨对方，最后决定约一炮。  
看到他走出卧室，幸春眼中划过一抹亮色，然后有些哀伤地轻声道：“朴律……对不起。别生气了……我可以做任何事给你道歉……但我真的没背叛你。”  
“为什么非要这么执着？”他问。  
“因为我爱你，”幸春轻声呢喃着，“我爱你啊，朴律。我从来没有想要背叛你。”  
那一瞬间朴律心中有所动摇，但下一秒他便再次不为所动。被别人标记了的Omega,他想，即使对自己是真爱又怎么样呢？  
约炮的人很快来了，是个娇俏可爱的小女人，Omega.她看了幸春一眼，咯咯笑了：“想让他看活春宫？”  
“他自己做得也未必少。”朴律顺手拿了口球卡在幸春口中，他连话也说不出来了，只是瞪大眼睛惊恐地看着这一切。  
全程都是在幸春眼前做完的。迎上他流泪的眼睛，朴律发现自己更硬了，忍不住一直搞到了三更半夜。小女人也觉得累了，扭扭捏捏地表示想留宿一晚，朴律同意了，和她睡在同一屋。  
一点多的时候，小女人已经睡着了，朴律被隔壁微弱的哭声吵醒，悄悄起来才发现是幸春在哭。他见了朴律赶紧摇摇头，硬是把哭声咽下去，睁大了眼睛看着他。  
“堵着嘴巴还哭？”朴律冷笑，一只手撤掉那条领带，“现在起你要是还敢哭，我就当着你的面再来一次。”  
幸春闭了闭眼睛，再睁开眼睛时朴律已经走了。他终于无法忍受夜间袭来的发情热的痛苦，颤抖着声音道歉：“我错了。”  
“哪里错了？”朴律停下脚步。  
“我不该背叛你。”幸春垂着头说，仿佛有一万个芭蕾舞者在他心中跳冰上芭蕾——冰刀把冰面切得支离破碎，“求你帮帮我。我再也不敢了。求求你。”  
“求人要有诚意啊。”朴律轻声道。  
静默了半晌，就在朴律决定离开的时候，幸春终于忍不住呜咽着乞求道：“求求你了，摸我，上我，怎么样都行，求你了……我难受……”他的声音又低下去。  
朴律已经嫌恶得难以直视他了。即使还会有生理冲动，他也无法再容忍自己接触这样一具污秽的躯体。他用自己能发出来的最厌恶的声音道：“你这样和那些男妓毫无区别。以前的你，恐怕都是装的吧？以前从来没主动向我求过爱，现在鬼知道你意淫了多少次……”真恶心，他拖拖沓沓地走开，回到卧室。小女人被吵醒了，看了他一眼，又睡熟过去。  
他不知道的是，这只是Omega的正常生理冲动。以前根本不用幸春请求他也能觉察到，而现在他对对方的信息素辨识度已经差了太多，也是因为Omega已经被其他A标记了，即使对方正处在剧烈的发情中他也无法意识到对方的身体状况。对于一个被标记过的发情Omega来说标记自己的A不在身边本身就是一件极度痛苦的事情，若是欲望得不到纾解甚至被迫压抑，就连最坚强的O也不可能在不服用抑制剂的情况下独自平平安安熬过发情期。  
而朴律的家里并没有那种东西。  
幸春已经分不清身体上和心理上的痛苦究竟哪个更令他难过，他沉默着盯着地板上的木纹，许久都没有意识到自己的疲惫。各种各样过于尖锐的痛苦在一天之内接踵而至，而这些都是他最爱的人赐予他的。他想骗自己这是一场梦，醒过来就好了，手腕上的疼痛和用力的姿势却让他无法入睡。  
浑浑噩噩之中，天色渐明。  
2  
第二天朴律送走了小女人，这才去餐厅看那个背叛了他的家伙。幸春已经有点不成人样，眼底有青黑的阴影，蓝发散乱着，连帽衫的帽子没精打采地垂下来，股间的外裤和内裤上还留着昨天被抽碎了的痕迹，一点点渗血的嫩肉露在外面。他看见朴律来了下意识抬起头茫然地盯着他，很久眼神才对焦。  
这家伙还能活过三天吗？朴律有点怀疑，倒了点水递到他嘴边：“喝点水吧。”  
幸春顺从地喝完了那半杯水，朴律没再管他，吃了早餐赶紧准备去上班。他不打算给幸春吃什么东西，万一他拼命做出什么出格的举动，饿着肚子也干不成大事。幸春仿佛也知道他的想法似的，垂着头并没有再请求他，在他快走了的时候才发现对方的右小腿好像抽筋了。他撩起他的裤脚碰了碰脚踝，对方不出意料颤抖了一下，然后安静如初。  
“疼？”朴律抬起头问。  
幸春点了点头，他这才发现幸春是已经哭得声音都嘶哑了，并不是没有说话。他用带点颤抖的气声小心翼翼地问：“你还生气吗。”  
朴律觉得这人得寸进尺得过分了，他还以为自己是以前那个对他呵护入微的诗人？他冷笑一声说：“生气，当然生气。疼你就受着，别想着我会可怜你。”  
你这种人根本不值得可怜，他咬牙切齿地想，夺走了他的诗性，把他当猴耍还想着蒙混过关，要不是碍着法律他早就把他杀了。  
他走了。幸春静默了很久，然后轻轻呻吟出声。他的身体渐渐软下来，双腿都颤抖着，后穴流出黏腻的液体。他被发情热折磨得浑身无力，却必须支持着不要跪下来，否则手腕就会被割开，等朴律回来他的血恐怕已经把餐厅给淹了。不过他恐怕也不会关心吧，他只会觉得血脏了地板，家里死了人有点麻烦。幸春这样想着，想要苦笑，却忍不住落了泪。

中午回来，朴律发现幸春已经跪在地上，手腕流血不止。地板上大概有一升血，他奇怪这人怎么还没死，那可是很他妈多的血啊。他不得不打开手铐给他包扎。  
“你怎么还不死？”朴律皱着眉问。幸春颤抖了一下，用气声说：“对不起。”朴律把地上的血好不容易拖干净，一听这话气得又给了他一耳光。面前这人看起来已经凄惨得不成人样，他原以为这人变成这样少说也得两天。  
他把包扎过的地方又用手铐吊起来，幸春疼得瑟缩着身子，却一句话都没说。晚上再回来看，他还是那样艰难地站着，似乎已经有点神智不清，脸红得像要滴血，有一声没一声地细碎呻吟着，像是实在喘不过来了在求救。  
“你发情了。”朴律意识到了自己看到这人就会产生生理冲动是为什么，不禁厌恶地啧了一声。他还想再打电话约炮，幸春已经知道了他要做什么，拼命摇头，用嘶哑的声音哀求：“求求你，不要这样了。”  
“不要怎样了？”  
“不要约……别人……”幸春颤抖得不成样子，“我知道你不爱我了……只要你不讨厌上我就行……求求你碰碰我吧，就像对一个陌生的Omega那样……我，我会尽力侍奉你……呜。”  
他已经习惯了自己的话被朴律拳打脚踢地打断，这次也是，下体被他狠狠踹了一脚，朴律冷冷地问：“你还爱我吗？”  
“嗯。”幸春看到他的眼神突然惊慌地摇头，然后挨了一顿拳打脚踢。朴律边踹他的心口边咬牙切齿地道：“不准——用你那——肮脏的心——玷污我！”  
他自认为尽管他也没干净到哪去，好歹算是个清白人，幸春这种人的爱根本就无法可想，一定是脏得不可理喻的。幸春已经被逼到桌角，冷不防头磕上去，黯淡的蓝发中瞬间多了一丝血色。  
“我不爱你……不敢了，对不起，对不起……”幸春痛苦地忏悔着，几乎要困惑得发狂，“但是为什么？为什么你会这么……厌恶我……？为什么不能像以前一样……”  
“蠢货，你天真过头了吧。”朴律抬起他的下巴，带着恶意审视着那张悲伤的脸，“你以为我不介意被戴绿帽子吗？你一个被别人标记过的O,还被操了三年，说不定已经有了什么病，竟然还跑到我这里来想和以前一样，真不要脸啊。”  
幸春的脸一下子白了，许久才期期艾艾地说：“你是……是这么想我的？我没有考虑到那个……对不起，如果你这样觉得的话……我没有脏病，但也许你是对的……离我远点吧……？”说完，他脸上最后一点血色也消失了，一滴泪珠顺着脸颊滑下。  
朴律真的走了。幸春看着自己沾满自己鲜血的双手，不知道到底是哪里出了差错。  
他以为至少还有这个人不会那样看他。他以为至少朴律还会爱他。他的父母在他很小的时候就去世了，此世全部之爱，几乎都归于朴律。但朴律比所有人都要厌恶他，根本不屑于碰他，甚至恨不得他死。  
就算是呆在他身边乖乖做个泄欲工具他都不愿意。  
到底是哪里出了差错……？  
3  
第三天，幸春终于不用再戴手铐了。但朴律把他的双手捆在背后，他根本不可能自己纾解欲望。然而至少能睡个好觉了，虽然是躺在地上的。  
幸春睡了整整一天。他已经饿得没劲了，觉得浑身发冷，眼皮止不住地打架。也许是因为这个，今天晚上朴律破天荒地赏了他一点残羹剩饭，但只允许他用嘴吃，像狗一样在盘子里进食。幸春一言不发地吃完，他实在是太饿，已经忘记了什么叫尊严，或者说从未记住过。  
晚上十点，他的身体开始发热。  
外面正在下暴风雨，气温很低，幸春却觉得自己的身体仿佛要燃烧起来似的。发情期的最后一天本不该这么激烈，唯一的解释是，那点剩饭里放了催情的药。  
“情花，只要一点点就足够引起你这种浪货发大水了。我倒要看看你今晚能玩出什么花样。”朴律在他身边坐下，戏谑道。  
时间一分一秒地流逝。幸春的呼吸越发微弱和急促，他几次求救地看向朴律，朴律完全没有反应，甚至帮倒忙地往他已经抬头的性器上系了个蝴蝶结，让幸春觉得难堪又难受。但这都已经不重要了，发情热的痛苦让他几度昏厥，却被朴律一次次用凉水泼醒。  
“帮帮我吧……”最后，幸春绝望地开口，几乎不抱任何希望，“朴律……你杀了我吧。我……不是，我并不爱你……我……”  
他最后一次忍不住流泪，最后颤抖着声音叫道：“我要死了，求求你帮帮我，我想要你，朴律。真的……我想要你。”  
窗外，一道闪电劈下。朴律起初面无表情，后来渐渐有了动作。他把幸春下半身脱光，让他跪立着，自己居高临下地看着他。  
“摸摸我吧。”幸春请求道，他已经没有什么其他的企求，只想最后再接触一次自己的挚爱，然后就离开这座城市，不再与过去往来。朴律摇了摇头，嘴角浮起一丝诡谲的笑容。  
“用桌角，你自己解决。”他指了指那个桌角。  
“朴律……朴律！”幸春的哭喊已经没了力气，朴律的鞋尖顶着他的脊梁骨，他被一次一次推向桌角，下体受到那圆润的锐利切割，竟然真的有了一两分快感。朴律发现他的反应之后停了下来，厌恶地看了他一眼，用带着厌倦的语气说：“看来你在监狱里被开发得很好啊。”  
他已经对这个送上门来的玩物感到厌倦，该让他滚蛋了。幸春呆呆地看着他，他在监狱里也有时被Alpha狱卒侵犯，那些时候他们会和他玩极度痛苦的各种play,在做爱时让他流血来掩盖住标记他的人留下的血腥味信息素。久而久之，他对疼痛有了极强的忍耐力，可这并不代表他只靠疼痛感受到的快感大于痛苦。他想要辩解，却发现没什么可辩解的，朴律一只脚踩上他的性器。  
“你做什么……？”  
“不是想要吗，这就给你。”  
幸春听说过那种奇怪的play,可他并没有那种癖好，朴律的动作显然也超过了粗暴的爱抚。他似乎要把幸春的下体碾碎一般反复碾磨着那里，幸春惨叫着，连这惨叫都苍白得像是幼猫哭泣。  
最后他释放了，却是痛苦无比的释放。他还没来得及经历那一丝微不可察的快感，朴律就开始解他的刑具。  
“谢谢……”一句“谢谢你”还没说完，朴律就踩了他的肚子一脚，他不禁惨叫一声。他低头看看自己的身体，到处都是殴打和猥亵的痕迹，这些就是他接触朴律身体的仅有途径；臀缝和大腿根处的痕迹都是残忍的道具留下来的，青青紫紫，不堪入目。他不知道自己的脸色怎么样，不过想必苍白得像鬼，绝对好看不到哪里去。  
事实也正是如此。  
朴律揪住他的头发逼他站起来，幸春穿好衣服，不知道对方用意为何。朴律指了指窗外，说：“三天到了。我也给了你你要的，你可以滚了。”  
幸春已经只剩下了顺从，他木然地点点头，往门口走去。身后传来朴律的笑声：“就这么想要走吗？”  
愣了愣，幸春才意识到自己在做什么，他用最后的力气请求道：“请你你给我一个睡觉的地方吧。至少过了这场大雨……我就会自己离开。”  
朴律狞笑了一下，抓着幸春的胳膊把他往外拖。幸春惊慌起来，他已经连挣扎的力气都没有了，拼命拉住朴律的衣袖哀求他：“我的行李，至少把我的行李还给我。”朴律还是没有反应，没入雨幕，最后传来他的声音：“还给你？我从来都没欠你什么。”  
幸春知道他不可能还给自己任何东西了。  
幸春没有戴上连帽衫的帽子。他仰头望着天空，雨落在他深不见底的蓝瞳上，水光不知道是雨还是泪。他喃喃道：“已经一个可以去的地方都没有了啊。”  
能找到一栋可以安安静静跳下去而不会被任何人发现的高楼吗？这样的他即使死了，大概也只会被追踪他的警署认为是“除去了潜在风险”吧。  
许久，他抬手戴上帽子，在雨中漫步，寻找着无人的高楼。  
“这里不欢迎你这种人！”  
“深夜了，恕不开张。”  
“这里是办公楼，你发什么疯啊！”  
“呀……”幸春苦笑着离开一个又一个容不下他的地方，笼着连帽衫不让别人看到自己狼狈的样子。下体破损的衣物却露出他的一点点鲜血淋漓的臀缝，那是先前的伤又被鞭打了一次。他最终来到了城郊的一栋烂尾楼，雨夜，站在烂尾楼前有点害怕。  
“楼道里好黑啊……”  
幸春终于登上了楼顶，雨中的灯光显得并不璀璨，而是有些温馨，仿佛是透过沾着泪珠的睫毛看到的景色。幸春跨过锈迹遍布的护栏，有些犹豫地看着远方的万家灯火。

这个时候城郊烂尾工地附近本不该有人，这里却有一个人，正撑着伞急匆匆地要往车里跑。他合上车门前鬼使神差地往一栋楼上看了一眼，竟然看到一个人影立在上面。他揉揉眼睛，以为自己眼花了。  
车缓缓发动。他向右打着方向盘，又往楼上看了一眼，那个人影已经消失不见了。  
-END-  
后话  
这不是开放性结局，小幸最后是跳下去了，就算不跳下去凭他的身体状态也活不过最后一晚。  
不过我可以向你保证，他跳下去的时候，绝对是什么、什么也没想。

Note  
附注：其他的未放出结局有小幸中途被路人醉汉拖走雷普到死、没找到高楼最后死在路边、过于疲惫因而放弃了寻找，死在美好的梦里、最后时刻后悔想要回去但过于虚弱而没能回去，都是很有象征意义的结尾，但我觉得放出来的这个才是True Ending.  
吐槽：繁春先生的马甲太多我已经分不清谁是谁了……好几次把幸春打成惊春……  
稍微解释下，这些个马甲基本上就是独立人格，某些马甲跟繁春本人的人格半点关系都没有，比如惊春，甚至繁春先生自己出演的很多个名字就是繁春的角色都和他本人有很大的不同。角色名为繁春一般是因为该文章是科幻或者吧友小说。  
（不过脸都是一样的，繁春先生是我的审美集大成者www）  
对于并不吃纪零也不了解三体吧的读者：Fandom为三体吧的文中所有人物都是由进行了重新设定和形象设计的“替身演员”所扮演的真人（就是俗称的皮套），繁春是其中唯一一个例外。  
演员表  
繁春 饰演 幸春  
诗人 饰演 朴律

［耽美］归宿  
前言  
小幸太惨了……这算是《出现》的一个后续，写的是小幸没死被褚总捡到之后的故事，这是一个平行世界。其实就是我自己圆个梦而已，原世界小幸没可能活下来的；（  
1  
今年又是平稳度过的一年。每当置身于这样的时光中，幸春就产生一种虚幻的感觉，仿佛这样的美好时光是从别人的生命中偷来的。  
只是无论年景如何，幸春总会觉得少了什么，那不是什么具体的东西，而是某种温馨的纽带，把他和尘世联系起来。他自从地狱归来后就有种出世感，而他并不喜欢这种感觉。  
这种感觉来源于他对初晴沙的爱。两年前初晴沙在雨夜中把他送进医院，那个时候几乎只差一刻钟他就会虚弱而死。曾经的爱早已不复存在，他和初晴沙始终保持着联系，对方只是把他当朋友看，他却常怀着热烈的爱意，得费很多心思才能掩饰住自己的悲伤。  
初晴沙是有女朋友的。他和幸春不同，是个年轻有为、作风果敢、气质潇洒的男人，双亲都是很好的人，要找个爱他的女朋友易如反掌。幸春难以想象自己和他在一起的情景，那根本是做梦都梦不到的好事。  
今天是周末，但幸春并没有放下自己的工作。办公室文书总有做不完的工作，他一边敲键盘一边撇了一眼右下角的消息栏，一条消息蹦出来：家里方便来人么？  
是初晴沙。幸春回了他一个“方便”就接着回去做自己的工作，精力却再也集中不起来，满脑子都是对于初晴沙即将到来的幻想。他为什么突然要来？要怎么跟他打招呼才比较恰当？万一他谈起自己的女友呢？他会留下来吃顿饭吗？  
算了吧，他嘲笑自己，人家是个性取向正常、对女友十分忠诚的男人，像他这种人只能做他的驿站而已。累了就给他提供食物和水，难过了就给他安慰，却不能指望他久久地留下。  
就像以前一样。没有人会真正爱他。  
门铃响了几声，幸春恍惚着去开门，一开门初晴沙就踏进来，几乎是靠在他身上换下了鞋。他身上极淡的体香和少许崭新的印刷墨水味混合在一起，幸春有些紧张地等他起身，把他的西装外套放到衣架上。  
“真贤惠啊。”初晴沙调笑了一句，“你要是个女孩子该有多受欢迎。”  
这不对——幸春后退了两步，轻轻摇了摇头。初晴沙不是同性恋，所以即使直接这么说也不会想歪——  
“要是我女朋友跟你一样就好了。她实在是太闹腾，一刻不陪都要找我谈心，真叫人受不了。在床上也老是哭——哦，你不介意谈这个吧？”  
幸春僵硬地点点头，初晴沙打开了话匣子，从女朋友的感情问题一口气说到了今天早晨的工作餐怎样，对办公室的咖啡进行了一番抨击，然后决定以后自己带杯咖啡去。幸春听着他不熟悉的话题，时不时无声地点点头，他知道自己能做的只有听。他没有女朋友，更没有工作餐，也没有办公室。他和初晴沙的生活，几乎完全没有重合的部分。  
“啊，说出来真是好多了。谢谢你啊。“初晴沙瘫在沙发上，“同事听到这个只会笑我，跟个小男生似的，要么就说自己被闪瞎了，感情还都是单身狗。哦，我忘了你也是……那祝你早日找到心仪的女友吧。”  
初晴沙的话痨跟朴律不一样，他只是漫无边际地谈着生活琐事，把一切都说出来罢了。幸春喜欢听他说，他的世界是他接触不到的，所以哪怕多听一点也好。  
“我不太可能找到女友……我遇不到多少人。”幸春歉意地笑笑，初晴沙有点意外，继而又笑了起来，“那我可以给你介绍几个。你长得其实蛮好看的，是很多女孩子喜欢的类型。”  
“不用了，谢谢你。”幸春惊诧了一瞬间，又拼命掩饰着自己的悲伤道了声谢。不要以为谁都像你一样啊——他觉得自己内心苦涩到了极点，初晴沙也察觉到了他的不对劲，问道：“你怎么了？”  
“想起了以前的事情而已。”幸春露出一个微笑，他希望自己笑得还算自然，“你在这儿吃饭吗？还是要回去陪你女朋友？”  
“先不忙，”初晴沙想了想说，“咱们出去吃怎么样？在你家做怪麻烦你的，时间也长，我得早点儿回去。”  
“行。”幸春松了口气，幸好他没在女朋友的问题上追究。他提起以前的事总能让初晴沙沉默下来，幸而对方不知道到底发生了什么，否则恐怕再也不可能像现在这样对他了。  
他悄悄拉下袖子，遮住手腕上的疤痕。

夜晚的小市人头攒动，初晴沙和幸春都有点醉了，白天对待工作严格认真的经理在露天烧烤摊上高谈阔论旁征博引，引得路人纷纷侧目。幸春觉得有点尴尬，初晴沙醉了就顾不上对面是谁，故而名词术语好似狂风暴雨把他淹没，又有一位学者被术语淹死了。幸春一边听一边欣赏对方醉了之后微红的脸颊，还有线条隽秀的双手，初晴沙的长相其实并没有好看到引人注目，但竟然真的有女孩子停下来搭讪，幸春不得不以“我朋友醉了”为借口把人赶走，又扶着初晴沙起来：“走吧。你不是还要陪你女友吗？喝这么醉也不怕挨她训。”  
“不陪了，”初晴沙想了想挠挠头说，“今晚睡你家里，方便不？”  
“没问题。”幸春无奈道。

让自己挚爱的人睡沙发万万不行。幸春铺好床把人安顿下来，刚要走的时候被一把拉住衣襟：“陪我睡。”  
“初晴沙！”幸春试着挣扎了一下，竟然挣不开，醉鬼的力气大得惊人。他只好在床边坐下：“我会在这儿直到你睡着，好不好？”  
“不好。”初晴沙笑嘻嘻地搂住他的腰，一把把他扑倒，“你真可爱。”  
“初晴沙……”幸春哀求道。他何尝不想跟初晴沙一起睡，但他害怕自己控制不住，就像朴律说的那样，忍不住向他求欢。初晴沙是清白人，不能跟他这种人混在一起。  
“你陪我睡嘛。”  
“我不行……我……我睡相不好。”这是扯淡。幸春自从被朴律虐待之后几乎夜夜做噩梦，每次醒来脸上都有泪痕，自己浑身颤抖地缩成一团，手里抱着个皱巴巴的枕头，连床上的被子都不会嫌他睡相不好。  
“没事。我抱着你。”  
“冷静点，你喝醉了。”  
“那有什么关系。”  
幸春没话可说，只得顺着他一件件脱下衣服，躺进他怀里。  
就一次也好，他想，他何尝不想被喜欢的人拥抱呢。

第二天早上，身边果然空了。初晴沙醒得早，恐怕已经走了。幸春看着身边空空的被窝，悲叹一声，坐起身来。  
昨夜没做噩梦，梦里他在一座糖霜山楂城里到处点起路灯，很快乐、很暖和。初晴沙是他的安全屋。  
“醒了？”一个脚步声踏进卧室，幸春大吃一惊，却看见初晴沙端着盘太阳蛋走了进来。  
“我不怎么会做吃的，不过早餐还是没问题的。怎么样？今天是周末，咱俩出去走走？”  
“你怎么还在这儿？”幸春试图分析自己是不是还在做梦。  
“你想让我走吗？”初晴沙看起来比他还疑惑。  
“不是，我的意思是……就你女朋友等久了不慌吗。”  
“别提她了。”初晴沙仿佛要赶走什么似的烦躁地挥了挥手，“你这家伙怎么回事，要不想出去就说嘛，我也不会勉强你。我陪女朋友陪烦了过来找你玩会儿，不行啊。”  
幸春本来想笑着说“重色轻友”，话到嘴边却说不出来，声带颤抖着发出些奇怪的声音。他只好说：“那就出去走走吧。”

小市是个秀气的城市。还未城市化的时候遗留下来的大树几乎随处可见，早春温和的阳光穿过树冠撒在地上，嫩柳拂到骑自行车的人脸上。幸春抬手拨开一根搭在头顶的嫩枝，带着几分爱慕盯着自己面前人的背影。初晴沙骑着一辆赛车，长腿直直地蹬在地上显得线条格外优美，肌肉匀称的身体伏在自行车上，衬衫绷出一个优美的弧度。作为居家人幸春连衣品都不能与对方相比，永远穿着连帽衫，身体也是干瘦干瘦的不好打扮。初晴沙自己倒没在意这些，红灯时间就要结束，他像支箭一般窜了出去。  
幸春得很费力才能跟上对方，就这样还是初晴沙考虑到他的体力放慢了速度。按照初晴沙的话来讲，周末的市区就像是低难度赛道，车不多，人也少，和平时上班时间没法比。他平时习惯骑自行车上班，速度快得令人抑郁，见缝就钻的本事练得炉火纯青。  
“等一下，那边那个好像是你女朋友啊。”幸春喘息着喊道。  
初晴沙闻言顿了一下，看了那群女孩一眼，浮皮潦草地点点头就过去了。幸春跟上他，最后他们在河岸边停下。  
小河，水流得很慢，这是长江的一条顶不出名的支流的支流。初晴沙手肘撑在车把上，打量了一下幸春，问：“还是太快了吗？”  
“有、有点。”幸春有点气息不匀。  
“唉。你可以考虑偶尔去去健身房。”初晴沙叹了口气，说，“刚才那个确实是我女朋友。你看……她和她朋友出去购物要花不少钱。我不明白为什么她不能自己多负担一点。”  
幸春默然，他不知道自己该说什么，如果是他的话，绝对不敢乱花对方一分钱的……但他随即想到，初晴沙大概会越来越意识到他并不是适合他的朋友。像他这种人应该有能和他互相开玩笑、偶尔调侃，谈到感情问题时能够发表一番经验之谈的朋友，而不是幸春这种到了时候什么都说不出来的。  
“你又在想什么啊。”初晴沙见他不回答，觉得有点无奈，“想的什么就说嘛。没什么大不了的。”  
他也看出来了幸春的窘迫，最近他不止一次觉察到这人和自己在一起的时候常常十分窘迫，却不明白到底是为什么。所以他干脆问出口：“你好几次都这样，我不是责备你，只是觉得挺奇怪的，你到底干嘛这样呢？”  
“我……在这种方面完全没有经验。”幸春艰难地开口，“我没有和谁谈过恋爱……抱歉。我不知道该说什么了。”  
“啊这，让你为难了吗。”初晴沙顿觉有点尴尬，“那算了，其实我就说说。”  
回程的路上两人一路沉默，幸春觉得有点难过，毕竟话不投机。但他的难过并不仅仅是因为这个。  
初晴沙离他太远了。他们根本不是一个世界的人，一起勾肩搭背本来就是不现实的事情。更不用说，在一起……？  
2  
中午初晴沙就回去了，幸春自己解决午餐，却觉得心灰意冷，随便吃了点速食食品就睡了。以往午睡是不做噩梦的，这次噩梦却抓住区区一小时的毫无防备溜了进来，把幸春打得措手不及。醒来的时候他睁着眼睛呆了好半天，以确定自己现在所处的是现实，噩梦已经结束了。  
下午已经需要准备和星期一的接洽工作了。到了晚上他累得只想倒头就睡，初晴沙却给他发了条短信：出来约吗？  
他以前很少发短信的。幸春揉了揉眼睛确认了一遍地点，把手机揣兜里出了门。  
噩梦并没有结束，它忠诚地跟着自己的宿主来到了现实。幸春抵达后并没有看见初晴沙，正在找人却忽然觉得后颈一阵剧痛，眼前发黑昏了过去。失去意识前，他感觉到自己被人抱了起来。

再醒来的时候眼前一片黑暗，幸春想说话，嘴巴却被堵住了，四肢也都被绑住不能活动。他暗叫不妙，这正是叫天不应叫地不灵的情况，难道他被绑架了？  
可谁会绑架他？他账户里的钱不超过五位数，又无亲无故，绑架了他也没好处。正在这时幸春感觉到脖颈被扎了一针注射了什么东西，他痛得呻吟出声，嘴里的东西被拿掉，换成了一个小巧的、刚好卡住他的嘴的东西，然后蒙眼布被拿掉了。  
面前是一个打扮得花枝招展的女人，她看着幸春的双眼恶狠狠地咬了咬牙，丢掉手中的针头凑上前去，艳丽的红唇附在幸春耳边，呼吸可闻。  
“勾引我男朋友爽吗，死同性恋？”  
她的背后站着几个男人。她挽住其中一个的胳膊，那个男人挥了挥手说：“兄弟们上就是了，绝对干净。”  
“哥你这次怎么肯帮忙了？”女人媚笑着说。  
“你既然认准了那个病人，那他就是你的。他要是找了小三，哥当然得罩你。”男人说。  
“都说了他不是病人啦。”女人娇嗔道。她又瞪了幸春一眼，看见他惊恐地试图挣扎，带着恶意笑起来。  
“四个男人不知道能不能满足你？别误会，他们可不像你一样喜欢男人，他们只是喜欢操男人。”  
这有什么区别吗？幸春惊异于自己现在这个时候还能走神，但药物已经开始发挥作用，他觉得四肢无力、浑身发热，连被那几个人解开绳子脱光衣服都无力反抗。女人和她的哥哥一前一后走了，临走前她留下一句：“好好看看你自己要被做什么事情，回头别再去玷污他。”  
“你们……啊啊……”他的意识开始模糊，一股难以名状的悲伤包裹了他的大脑，“别……轻一点……别留下痕迹啊……”  
其中一个男人听到这话大笑起来，其他几个人也开始狂笑，刺耳的笑声在感官变得极度敏感的幸春耳中像是野兽的咆哮。他已经很难听清楚他们究竟在说什么，只能听到一句：“原来不在乎被干？……真是贱到骨子里……看来被干得不少……”  
不是……不是这样的……从来没有被做过这种事……  
但过去的影像，至此也在眼前连成一片了。幸春的前男友朴律，在性虐待他之后在暴风雨夜把他赶出家门，如果没有初晴沙相救他就会在那个夜晚死去。朴律从来没有真正和幸春做过爱，尽管他并非性无能——真正的原因是幸春是同性恋，他假装成同性恋把幸春骗到手，只是为了嘲讽他罢了。幸春却信以为真，从小他的父母就不知所踪，朴律是他的初恋，也是他第一次把全部爱意都投入到对方身上的人。  
这样的生活什么时候才能结束，幸春在被激烈抽插的剧痛中流着泪想，在这之后，我连暗恋初晴沙的勇气都不会有了吧？  
3  
初晴沙的女友并没有说让他不要和初晴沙再一起出行，幸春却自觉地再没答应过初晴沙的邀约。初晴沙觉得越来越郁闷，他的朋友虽多，能随时拉出去喝两杯的却真没几个，要说打个电话就能约出来逛街的只有幸春一个，他却三番五次借口各种事情不出来。难道他这一阵真的忙？  
终于过了生意的旺季，初晴沙特地挑了个阳光明媚的周六打电话问他：“有时间出来么？”  
“……不，还是算了。还有文书要做。”  
初晴沙咬咬牙再接再厉：“那家里方便来人吗？我出差给你带了点东西。”  
那边静了很久，然后声音有点颤抖地道：“你要来就来吧，没有必要带什么东西。”  
听到这里，初晴沙越发确定对方是遇到了什么事，跨上车就飞奔过去。到了幸春家他却有些犹豫了，想了三秒钟才按响门铃。  
幸春给他开了门，初晴沙一进屋就吃了一惊，屋子里的摆设完全变了，靠垫、盆花之类的小摆设消失得无影无踪，整个屋子简洁得就好像随时能搬走一样。  
“你……你打算搬家？”初晴沙舌头都有点打结了，“怎么没告诉我？你遇到事了？”  
幸春比之前更瘦了许多，几乎是形销骨立了。初晴沙抱住他，被他推开，那一瞬间他觉得对方可能真的只剩下了一副骨架。  
“……初晴沙，”对视了很久，幸春低下头慢慢地说，“不要再来了。”  
“为什么？”初晴沙看着他就觉得难受，他这副样子不像是要搬家，倒像是要寻死。  
“你……女朋友，不高兴你来我这儿。”幸春说得很慢，给人感觉他似乎在一边说一边想，思考速度还非常缓慢，“还有……你知道这个就不会再想来找我了。”  
“什么？”初晴沙紧盯着他，随时准备冲对方大吼大叫，虽然他想吼的并不是幸春。自己交朋友也要管，这女人怎么这么多事？  
“我一直喜欢你。我是同性恋。你别来找我了。”幸春这次说得很快，声音里带上了点哭腔，“你女朋友叫了几个人……不是，不……”他好像一时间忘记了怎么说话。初晴沙觉得心情复杂，但此刻对朋友的担忧占了上风：“她打了你？”  
“不……不是，她只是教训了我一顿……她打了我一巴掌，仅此而已，倒也是我应得的。”幸春一只手扶住初晴沙的肩膀，拼命忍着眼泪说完，“是我喝醉之后自己没注意……你明白吗？所以别再来了。”  
“你为什么总是不说实话？！”初晴沙终于爆发了，幸春吓得哆嗦了一下，他见状努力收敛了一下自己的怒火，维持着最后一丝理智厉声道：“我了解她，简简单单了结这件事不是她的做派！她叫来的那几个人怎么了？你为什么变成这样？”  
“那不重要！别再那样看着我了！”幸春挣脱了初晴沙的双手，痛不欲生地大喊，“我告诉过你了，我是同性恋，喜欢你之前也被别人强上过了……非要我说出来吗？离我远点！”  
初晴沙呆住了，他努力冷静下来思索了一会儿，心情十分复杂。他本来就是双性恋，从一开始就没怎么介意自己的朋友暗恋他这件事，这会儿甚至有点迷惑不解为什么幸春会因为这个而让他离开。他问：“你说你喜欢我？”  
“不，我没有。”幸春愣了一会儿说，他看起来相当冷静，已经在把人往外赶了。初晴沙慢慢回过味儿来，顿时觉得痛彻心扉。  
“至少告诉我怎么回事。”他说，“死也死个明白，我现在有点糊涂。”

这对于幸春来讲已经不是什么难以启齿的事了。他垂下眼，用平板的声音说：“她用你的号发消息把我叫出来，叫了几个男人，她给我打了……春药。我没办法反抗，被他们干了很久，已经脏透了……”他维持着音调平稳不变，声音却开始有点颤抖，“我现在已经不难受了，这都是我的错，我本来也不该难受。我知道她是想让我不再喜欢你，我不会再喜欢你了，请你离我远点。”  
初晴沙已经被他推到门口，他听完之后彻底站住了，凭幸春现在瘦弱的身躯根本推不动他。幸春埋怨似的偷偷看了他一眼，轻声道：“你走吧。”  
“你住手。”初晴沙说，“我他娘的什么时候说过我介意你喜欢我。我是双性恋，这个我早就知道，也有过喜欢的男人，只是没想到你是同而已。”  
“谢谢你，”幸春笑了出来，他摇了摇头，“我再怎么说，也已经不配喜欢任何人了。我本来觉得没什么的……原来大家都挺介意这个啊。”他羞愧地站住，不再试图驱赶初晴沙，“你能抱我一下吗？就一下，我不抱你，可以吗？”  
初晴沙紧紧抱住他，幸春已经单薄得像一张纸，他一抱住就缩成一团。幸春近乎冰凉的身体在他怀里颤抖着，逐渐温暖起来。  
过了半晌，幸春推了初晴沙一下。  
初晴沙没动。  
幸春有点惊慌，小声嘟囔了两句什么，没再挣扎，静静的仿佛在等待着什么。  
初晴沙没松手。  
幸春双手颤抖着去推他，挣扎了几下终于没力气了，埋头在他怀里。  
过了一小会儿，初晴沙听到微微的啜泣声，然后怀中人紧紧抓住他的衣服，浑身颤抖着无声地哭泣。泪水打湿了他的肩膀，他仍然没有放手，哭声稍微放出来一点点，他仍然没有放手，幸春终于哭得难以自制，他仍然没有放手。  
“初晴沙……我喜欢你，我喜欢你！你能不能一直抱着我，不要放手……只要这一次就好了……！”  
初晴沙没有松手，对方终于敢抬起头来看他一眼，那双湛蓝的眸子被泪水洗得晶莹通透，其中的爱意几乎和恐惧一样多。  
“你不会放手吗……？”他哑着嗓子悄声问。  
初晴沙没有回答。幸春便安静地靠着他，又过了一会儿，他问：“你不会放手吧？”  
“不会。”初晴沙简单地回答。  
幸春像个得到了夸奖的孩子一样笑起来，双手反抱住他。初晴沙觉得手臂有点酸痛，不知道过了多久，但他这次绝不会放手。这人究竟是在黑暗里挣扎了多久，才摸到了这一丝光？他不忍心再看着他消瘦下去，直到什么时候变成一具枯骨。  
“好啦。我满意了。放手吧，谢谢你。”幸春松开手，带着点忐忑微笑道。  
“你想放手，那就放手。但你确定吗？”初晴沙看着他的眼睛，知道他仍然没有完全信任自己。  
“啊……我……？”幸春呆了一下，苦笑，“我喜欢着你就好了。我们还能像以前一样……吗？”  
“不可能，”初晴沙戳破对方不切实际的想法，幸春的表情一下子有些无措，他接着说：“你想和我在一起。你想被爱。而且我也这么觉得。你被强奸并不是你的错，别纠结这个了。”  
说完，他抱住幸春，吻了上去。  
4  
本来还想着慢慢来呢，初晴沙无奈地想，这下只能一步到位了。  
他从来没遇到过这种事，对于突然的情侣关系几乎比幸春还不适应，虽然在幸春面前并没有表露出来什么。他相当怀疑自己是不是把同情和爱情混为一谈了，他现在正在做的事情是不是和白骑士所做的一样？  
幸春也有所疑虑，但他没敢问出来，害怕这只是他们一起营造的幻象，问出了那个问题，幻象就会烟消云散。  
你真的爱我吗？  
在某个外面电闪雷鸣的夜晚，幸春还是问了。  
“我不知道。”初晴沙的脸在闪电的映照下半明半暗，随即又全部隐没在阴影里，“我只能说，和你在一起比和她在一起感觉更舒服。”  
只是这样也好。幸春松了口气，却听见初晴沙问：“你愿意和我做爱吗？”  
也是啊，这么久以来他都没提过这件事……幸春感觉脸上一阵阵的发烧，轻声道：“你要是不介意那个的话……我没关系的。”  
初晴沙一点点靠过来，声音还有点疑惑：“这样真的可以？”  
“我去洗个澡然后再……”幸春顿住了，初晴沙吻了他一下，轻声道：“我等你。”

等幸春出来的时候，外面的雷电稍有停歇，但转眼间又更加肆虐。他有点瑟缩地问：“这样真的可以吗。”  
初晴沙把人推倒在床上，双腿抬高，幸春觉得有点害怕，想了想又点了点头：“也对，你和她已经做过这个了吧……”  
“别误会，现在我心里可没有想着她。”初晴沙瞪了他一眼，“你不觉得这个时候提起她会导致我ED吗。”  
“不，对不起——！”  
幸春脱下了自己的浴袍，纤细的身材暴露在空气中，苍白的皮肤上到处都是疤痕，甚至私处也有。幸春低下头觉得有点难堪：“我这样的身体很难看吧？让你见笑了……”  
初晴沙的身体修长而健美，幸春真的像是雌伏在他身下。他难过得想说别把灯打开，就在这时，灯突然熄了。  
在高能粒子流的影响下，整片区域都在一瞬间熄了灯。闪电肆虐着，穿过苍茫的乌青色的云层，云团一瞬间被点亮，大朵的云劈开自己又与自己合拢。云层的某处突然割开了个硬币似的小口子，暴雨终于从中倾泻下来，继而整片云在轰轰烈烈的崩溃中给大地带来洪水的讯息。最后一道闪电劈开了十八公里的积雨云，把玄色的天幕照得亮如白昼。几只湿漉漉的白鸟从枝头狼狈飞起，在雨里消失不见。  
5  
经历了献祭般的一夜后，幸春第二天很晚才起。今天是周一，初晴沙应该已经去上班了。  
果然，他的经验很丰富，比起在床上青涩得像个少女的幸春来说堪称老手。像给神明献祭似的，幸春把他的全部都给了初晴沙，但他明白自己永远得不到初晴沙的全部了。  
他有朋友，有同事，有网友，甚至还有炮友。对于他来说，幸春只是个在密友基础上发展出来的炮友，高兴了一起出去玩回来滚床单，不高兴了随便买个道具折腾他他也不敢说什么。虽然初晴沙从没这样做过，但幸春知道如果他想的话自己大概也不敢拒绝。他实在太害怕失去初晴沙了。  
像那天一样，厨房传来关火的声音，幸春大吃一惊，下意识问道：“你怎么还在这儿？”  
“幸春，我的小幸啊，”初晴沙笑出声来，“你上次就是这么说的。我要是说我请了一上午假呢？”  
“是这样啊。”幸春惊喜得把什么都忘了，一头扎进他怀里，“那真是麻烦你了。早上做了什么饭吗？”  
“煮了意大利面给我自己，你的食材还真是全……给你煮了元宵。”初晴沙笑笑抱住他，“还行吗？要不要我抱着你去吃。”  
“那你抱着我吧。”幸春轻声说。  
初晴沙愣了一下，有点尴尬：“真抱啊？那我不客气了。”  
他一把抱起幸春，在一路惊恐万分的*大声哭闹*中把他丢到沙发上。

“幸春，你总在想什么事，究竟为什么不肯告诉我呢。”初晴沙坐在幸春身边，认真道，“你在担心什么。”  
幸春带着点卑微笑了：“还不是那点事，我这种人的独占欲不过是笑话罢了。你有同事，有朋友，有炮友，我只有你，所以我想要你多一点而已……这么说是不是太肉麻了。”  
“我没办法……等下，我想到一个办法哦。”  
“什么？”幸春眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，满脸期待。  
“我们去美国结婚。”  
“我没钱，”幸春转过头去吃了个元宵，“就这样也挺好，事情太顺利的话我反倒会怀疑是不是在做梦呢。”他笑了。  
“别乱想。”初晴沙叹了口气，“我没有什么炮友，最好的朋友只有你而已。偏偏你还成了我爱人，这对我太不公平了。”  
窗外的阳光照在雨后新冒出的嫩芽上，几滴雨珠挂在绿叶尖儿晶莹地闪烁。两人看着窗外美好的景色，一时间微笑着沉默了。  
6  
提起枕边故事，就总会有昏昏沉沉的过去，和不甚清晰的将来。在某次枕边双人故事会中，幸春慢慢把和朴律的事告诉了初晴沙，自己也听到了好几次初晴沙的艳遇。说是艳遇，其实初晴沙行动上纯情得不行，从来没跟人家擦枪走火过。交换了过去意味着两个人再没有什么好保留的，初晴沙告诉他自己对他的感情仍然是夹杂着一丝同情、一丝友情，却永远不可能变的爱情。  
时过境迁，现在是初晴沙和前女友分手两周年纪念日。在两周年纪念日这一天，初晴沙给了他一个归宿：他把一对戒指放在幸春面前。  
“沙沙？这是什么？”幸春已经叫顺口了这个开玩笑时候冒出来的昵称，看着对戒问道，“你不会还想结婚吧？现在同性婚姻可还没合法化。”  
“看来你早就考虑过了。”初晴沙笑着把他拥入怀里，“傻子，去美国结婚就是了。”  
“那也不能领证啊……”“哪来的证？根本没有证这一说。”  
幸春终于意识到，面前的这个人真正地、毫无保留地爱着他，甚至愿意和他互相交付。  
“太贵了……别去美国了。戒指的钱，回头我会给你的。”  
“谁像你这么拎得清。”初晴沙笑着把镶着一颗蓝色钻石的银戒套在幸春的无名指上，“这是订婚戒指。”  
“啊，那岂不是说之后……”幸春从来不知道还有这些花样。  
“之后的事你就不用担心了，我会……给你一个归宿，幸春。”初晴沙指了指桌上的另一枚戒指，“我也想让你给我戴这个\\\\\\\▽\\\\\\\”  
幸春朝他露出一个大大的笑容，然后抬起他的无名指，把戒指套在上面。  
-END-  
吐槽合集  
沙沙躺枪（）  
希望人有事🙏  
感谢 花京院典明 的语言指导（不是  
演员表  
和鸣 初纪一 饰演 初晴沙  
繁春 饰演 幸春

**Author's Note:**

> 一巡感言（木曜日-7.30）  
> 《归宿》真是少有的完成度还算高的作品……鉴于这文整个是自嗨……  
> 由于某些原因，以后我对作品的巡回与修改将在AO3和lofter做出。某些原因造成的搁置作品也会慢慢整理了发上来。  
> （写的有些车超辣的！冷暖气团play什么的想想就刺激！）


End file.
